


Silence

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "I'm not leaving, Rodney."





	Silence

Rodney McKay looks down at the sleeping form next to him, still able to make out the features of John Sheppard even in the darkness. Lifting his hand, he gently traces over John's shoulder, fingers hovering millimetres above skin, unwilling to disturb his lover.

"I thought I'd lost you." The words slip out, unbidden, silent as the night that surrounds them.

Thought he'd lost John to the heart of a Wraith ship exploded in heat and light. Thought it as he'd entered the command codes with Elizabeth to destroy the city. Thought it as she gave the order to the remaining personnel to evacuate. Thought it right up until Zelenka reported a second mark on the sensors and a voice came through on the radio from the Daedalus saying that they had Major Sheppard safely on board and would be at Atlantis in a matter of minutes.

"Not going to happen."

Rodney stills as John's fingers touch him on the cheek.

"Rodney?"

"I thought you were asleep." The fingers move away from his cheek to rest on his chest.

"I was, and now I'm not."

Rodney closes his eyes as the heat from John's fingers spreads through him, hot and searing and *there* like he'd thought he'd never feel again.

"I'm not leaving, Rodney." Promise careful and deliberate, almost begging Rodney to hear it.

Rodney doesn't answer. Instead, he wraps his fingers around John's and lets himself be pulled back against John's chest. He knows it's not a promise John can make, not with where they are, the situation they're in. But for now, darkness wrapped softly around them and the beat of John's heart thrumming through his body, Rodney closes his eyes and let's himself believe.


End file.
